metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Seagrave
Daniel Seagrave (born 1971) is a British artist, who created many record covers for death metal bands especially in the early 1990s.http://beinart.org/artists/dan-seagrave/gallery/paintings/ beinart He currently lives in Toronto, Canada. He grew up in Ravenshead, near Nottingham. Seagrave's works are typically highly detailed. Seagrave is a self-taught painter. He also works on mural designs and sells his art as posters. List of workshttp://www.voicesfromthedarkside.de/interviews/danseagrave.htm Voices from the dark * Becoming the Archetype - Terminate Damnation * Becoming the Archetype - Celestial Completion * Benediction - Transcend the Rubicon * Carnage - Dark Recollections * Conspiracy - Reincarnated * Conspiracy - Concordat * Decrepit Birth - ...And Time Begins * Decrepit Birth - Diminishing Between Worlds * Decrepit Birth - Polarity * Demon Hunter - The Triptych * Demon Hunter - The World Is a Thorn * Desecrator - Subconscious Release * The Devil Wears Prada - With Roots Above and Branches Below * The Devil Wears Prada - Dead Throne * Dismember - Like an Ever Flowing Stream * Dismember - Where Ironcrosses Grow * Dismember - The God That Never Was * Draconis - The Cult of the Dragon * Edge of Sanity - The Spectral Sorrows * Entombed - Left Hand Path * Entombed - Clandestine * Evocation - Tales From The Tomb * Few against the many - Sot * Gorguts - Considered Dead * Gorguts - The Erosion of Sanity * Hydra Vein - After the Dream * Hypocrisy - Penetralia * Invection - Demented Perception E.P. * Invocator - Weave the Apocalypse * Landmine Marathon - Sovereign Descent * Lawnmower Deth / Metal Duck - Mower Liberation Front / Quack 'Em All * Lawnmower Deth - Oh Crickey, It's * Lawnmower Deth - The Return of the Fabulous Metal Bozo Clowns * Malevolent Creation - The Ten Commandments * Malevolent Creation - Retribution * Malevolent Creation - Stillborn * Mithras - Behind The Shadows Lie Madness * Monstrosity - Imperial Doom * Morbid Angel - Altars of Madness * Morbid Angel - Gateways to Annihilation * Nocturnus - The Key * Pestilence - Testimony of the Ancients * Pestilence - Spheres * Pestilence - Mind Reflections * Requiem - Within Darkened Disorder * Resurrection - Embalmed Existence * Resurrection - Mistaken for Dead * Seance - Fornever Laid to Rest * Suffocation - Effigy of the Forgotten * Suffocation - Breeding the Spawn * Suffocation - Souls to Deny * Unmoored - Kingdoms of Greed (this is the same cover as Pestilence - Mind Reflections) * Usipian - Dead Corners of the Eye * Vader - The Ultimate Incantation * Various Artists - At Death's Door * Various Artists - Death is just the Beginning II * Various Artists - Masters of Misery: An Earache Tribute to Black Sabbath * Warfare - Deathcharge * Warbringer - Waking into Nightmares * Warbringer - Worlds Torn Asunder * Wretched - Beyond The Gate References External links * Official website (requires Adobe Flash) Category:Move Protected Category:Artist Category:Albums with cover art by Dan Seagrave